heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-11-29 Thwapped by an Angel
The beach is well... the beach. The sand is tougher then the west coast beaches, courser as it's been shipped in from elsewhere by the city and laid atop exsisting gravel coastline to make a tourist trap, and it's dirty because it's Staten Island and damned never every inch of the island is a dump. Literally. It's sparsely populated, a few late start bird joggers kicking up sand in time to their various musical choices and a bum sleeping off a good night behind some rocks near where the sand turns into something else. Jackie, not happy to be up before noon but silently grateful it's at least after ten, is trying to cheer himself up by enjoying the nearest joggers tight anatomical display beneath her clingy spandexy running shorts. Mission.... accomplished... Mmmm. "Gotta love a beach jogger." he mutters to himself, "Great legs..." he trips over a half submerged bottle, "Fuck!" and catches himself before he ends up in the sand. Yup. He was right. He hates mornings. Damon is often up before noon, mostly because checkout time is eleven o'clock and he hasn't gotten himself a real place to stay yet going from one motel to another. He had to downgrade from Hotels because it's New York City, which is expensive as all get out and he's trying to make his funds last. Soon he might start getting discounts for renting 'by the night' rather than 'by the hour' if he doesn't find a way to supplement his income soon. Still, he's not down that far... yet. Damon is on the island, at the park, and on the beach simply by virtue of exploring. It's a massive city, and one he is still getting to know. Ok so he's lost, but it doesn't bother him to much with every possession he owns on his person wherever he lays his head is home as it were. There are other advantages, yes, joggers are one but also out of the major hustle and bustle of the city gives Damon time to think. Think about wether or not he should introduce himself to other willworkers or not. For the moment, not is good. Some people travel with good reason, others do so because they're bored. Then there's Emmanuelle Brown, or Emmy for short. She's been out of the hospital for a week or so, but is still a bit tender. This has inspired her to work on a project designed to make her less... soft and squishy. After all, she's seen news footage of Iron Man flyin' about and such... why shouldn't she have a cool suit of armor? She spent hours working on designs and got immensely frustrated. So she started flipping through some of her three thousand sattelite channels and found an old classic anime about a bunch of girl who masquerade as a rock band, but put on powered armor and g out and save the city in their spare time. Guess what! Her armor designs flowed easily after that. Three days later she had a prototype done, and two days later she produced the field model. Now to give it a proper field test.... but... not near the scrapyard. That'd be a bad idea. Oh... right, she sets up a stargate disk at home, and makes sure she has its matching pair before heading out in her mark 2 flying winnebago. Over the water she goes, the armor int he back.... beach down below... how early is it again? Bah! Time of day means little to someone who will obsess until she passes out and then sleep until she -must- awaken again. So it is that the winnebago is set to hover and then she looks down at the joggers a few hundred meters below. She shrugs and steps into the back, eager to try out her armor in the field.... Groan, mornings. Rain's not quite as exciting as a morning jogger. She actually has two cups of coffee with her, bleary eyed. What is she doing here anyway? She looks left. She looks right. She peers into the tide. "Oh, thank the gods, goddesses and all the demifolks. She's not here. I swear, yesterday she was telling people it was a good idea to wear fedoras all the time, listen to hipster music AND drop out of school to start a Peruvian jug band." Sigh. Slurp. She sips a coffee, though the other is intouched. Poor Jackie is spotted nearby though. Rain blinks and squints hard. "Hi! ... are you alright?" She peers and wanders over. "Um... I think you might need the coffee more than I do..." Really, caffeinated nerds. And then.. slowly, slowly the others emerge. Is that Damon? She doesn't notice Emmy just yet, but in the movies no one ever really looks up, do they? It's clear proof Rain would die first. Jackie is aware of several things all at once. First, there's the queer little street girl with the imp issues that he's taken a fancy to. Tough kid, reminds him of-well... best not to go into that. He smiles when he spots her, but the smile doesn't quiet reach his eyes, "Heya kiddo. Do me a favor, take a couple of steps to your left?" he asks in a conversational tone as, the second thing makes a mark on his awareness. His target is running down the beach, complete with body guards. What the hell the Russian capo is doing so far from Brighton Beach without more then just a couple of goons leaves Jackie more then a little incredulous. But not so incredulous that he would pause in pulling the Bennelli Super M-90 12 gauge shotgun out from inside his coat and press it's butt firmly against his shoulder. "Cover your ears." he says to Rain as the muzzle comes up to take aim at the trio of Russian hard cases. They see him just as he lines up the barrel with the first man's chest... That's when the other thing hits his awareness. People don't look up, but nothing and no one can hide in a shadow from Jackie, and he always knows where the shadows are... so if you're in a giant winabago high over head, and you're casting a shadow where there shouldn't be one, he's aware of it. He ignores it for now. Which is why he misses the giant bird smacking into the floating winabago's windshield, a clawed hand gripping the machine's roof dimpling the metal there with an audible groan. Wait. That's not a bird. That's... an alien angel ninja... robot... thing...? A nearly five foot long broad sword rests lightly in it's black clawed hand as it's glowing helmed face glances down at the beach below, using the floating car as a perch for the moment as though that was what it was there for. Jackie's finger starts to squeeze the trigger as he walks fearlessly towards the Russians who are only now reaching for their guns, everything seeming to happen in slow motion. He may be new to the outside world but there's one thing that Damon /has/ picked up from television. That is the guys with guns about to shoot on people down the street is generally the bad guy. There's this thing called due process and it should be used whenever possible, that and murderers need to be stopped. At this range there's only one real response sequence he can come up with even as he starts to run towards Jackie and his targets. First he can shout: "GET DOWN!" and hope that people get down as gunfire is generally bad, to most people. The other is to summon forth fire. Not just any fire, but fire of the likes most people will never see in their entire life, and for good reason. It's fire saved for those dark souls who are beyond torment, or being released from it finally in the inferno of the dark. If he'd heard the Winnebago, or the suit of armor, or seen the shadows he didn't have time to really react to them, just as he hasn't noticed Rain is there yet either. At times like this it's react first, save lives, figure it out as you go. The hellish flames encompass his hands and then he throws them out in front of him, a jet of hellfire ripping through the air preceeded (but only barely) by a wave of heat before a wall of fire, an inferno of it pops into being between Jackie and the mobsters. What bullets might enter that fire, don't come out the other side, not even metallic vapor remaining... Well, secret hyperjets aren't deployed, and Eagle Two is set in hover. However, Emmy didn't design the damned thing to be a perch for something like that. Claws pierce the top of it and a voice calls out shrilly. "You are -not- attacking the Mark 2! Shoot! Get off!" And then the vehicle starts to lose its battle against gravity as pieces of the magnetic propulsion racing tracks from the '80's start falling off of the roof and sides. All thanks to the new guest she has. Well, she's mostly armored up and she mutters. "Guess this thing's the escape pod then." And as the winnebago starts to drop out of the sky, the side door is flung open and the gloss black (with blue neon running lights and LED's) leaps out. It might make for a dramatic entrance except for one thing... Emmy really sucks at using the thruster assisted leaping so far. She's done exactly -two- practice jumps, none of them from a falling motorhome. So she leaps out, fires her thrusters, and finds herself angled downward at the wrong moment. Just as Jackie is squeezing that trigger, she slams into the sane of the beach between him and the Russians, her helmet ending up behaving much like a proverbial camel, and she just hangs out there for a moment, helmet sticking -into- the ground, and the rest of her body laid out flat -on- the sand. It's a good thing she doesn't have external speakers engaged for her voice, because otherwise, she'd be making the writers blush with her string of curses. Then... the Winnebago crashes to the ground and true to form, it must be a Pinto brand name, for it goes up in a cinematic James Bondian explosion of flames and such. Rain IS an odd critter. But she seems fond of Jackie in her own odd way and genuinely to care. Is Fear not a word in her vocabulary? Apparently not. It's not a headstrong sort of fearlessness, it's more inquisitive and wondering. Still. Harvey is under her hat, and even thumbsups briefly before ducking back under. She pauses, at that odd smile. "Sure," She nods. She'll step left a couple of times. She is out of the way pretty quickly, then - In Soviet Russia, mob finds Y-- no wait... Everything seems wrong. Things are forgotten as hellfire and brimstone break loose. A man whose voice is a bit familiar. Damon. She blinks owlishly at him. Holy crap, a wall of fire. Rain is moving out of the way, ears duly covered. As she glances up, tilting her hat back. "Oh - I hope those aren't the soul sucking angels. She tried to smother me with her cleavage and I'm pretty sure this is blasphemous..." Okay then. "Wait, is that a -" She's noticing things, and her tendency towards sensory overload is haunting her. She does not intend to motorboat any angels. So for now, she lingers near a familiar face - Jackie - quietly preparing - what is she doing? She looks to be concentrating intently on something or other. She almost looks dazed. Jackie is fast. It's not a super power, it's just the life of a paid murderer, it leads one to react quickly. He feels the heat a moment before the fire blocks his view of his target and he's already moving, the shotgun hanging from one hand. He takes a pair of running steps and simply scoops Rain up with an arm around her waist and dives out of the way, putting himself between her and the fire. The Russian's open fire, the sound of their Makarovs and the thump of a single Dessert Eagle sounding loudly for a second before the beach shakes with the impact of a giant robot, then with a flaming trailer park reject... that explodes. All of this Jackie watches with wide eyes through his long hair, "What. The. Fuck." he states, pushing Rain in front of him and towards two and a half foot tall concrete retaining wall, meant to keep the water from flooding beyond the sandy beach. He hops over the wall himself, trusting Rain will eventually get there, and hunkers down, confusion running rampant through his expression. "Jesus H Karate Chop Action Christ!" he swears vehemently. He checks the load on the shotgun then raises up just enough to peek over the wall, keeping as much of himself laying down behind the short small cover as possible. "Okayokayokay. Flamethrower Boy, a Robotech Warrior, and a White Trash House all walk into a bar..." he says under his breath, trying to take it all in and wrap his mind around it. "Then explode. Ladies and gentlemen I'll be here all night." he's trying for jokes, but this entire situation is to insane to be funny. Which is why, when it couldn't get more insane, a half dozen alien angel ninja robots drop from the sky, each holding variations on a theme for weapons. Sharp, pointy, wholly impractical in real life unless you possess the strength to swing them like they were fencing foils, and they all begin to look over the beach for something. The Russian, Flamethrower Boy, Robotech Warrior, and the Winabago flaming remains are all ignored as the half dozen warriors look about fervently. "No. No indeed. Fuck it. I quit. Nope. Nuh-uh." he says sliding back down behind the tiny concrete wall. With the bullets being dealt with Damon lets the fire go, mostly, it's still surrounding his hands, flickering up over his arms like it wants so desperately to consume him and yet it is unable to even so much as char his jacket. "Go on get out of here and get to the cops!" He shouts to the mobsters with their own guns. As far as he knows they're just bodyguarding someone rich, famous, or the like so he doesn't view them as bad guys or as anything other than would be victims. "In. Broad. Daylight." Damon mutters to himself and he takes a look around. With the hellfire dampened down he blinks when he notices that there is A) An armor suit head first in the sand and B) Rain is being carted off by the guy with the shotgun, "Let her go!" Damon shouts, "Rain I'm coming!" and he starts to tear off at a sprint towards Jackie and Rain. All of this makes Damon totally miss C) Falling Winnebago Bomb, and weird freaky female things who are flying above. Clearly, Damon knows Rain, and seems to have some sort of protective instincts towards her after some fashion. Then there's the Pintobago explosion and Damon gets tossed a bit, hitting the ground and blinking he stares around, "What in all the hells..." And then he spots the 'angels', whatever they are, "is going on here?" He finishes before starting to get to his feet again leaving glass handprints behind him in the sand well hellfire melted it. Well, smouldering trailer park reject frame and all, Emmy manages to pull her head from the sand. Sand that is now cascading down the gloss black of her helmet, visor, and such. She looks over at the winnebago and just stares. Then she turns on her speakers and she's screaming at the angel things. "The first one, some jumped up Thunder God reject nukes with lightning, and now you guys ruined the mark two on it's shakedown cruise?!?! ..." she runs out of the ability to really form articulate words, sounds like grunts and whatnot coming forth until she ends with, "DEAD!!!!" and aims her arm towards them. Turns out, she didn't -quite- calibrate things right, and the crosshairs on her HUD rests on one of the angels, but the energy (eldritch) blast that comes from her palm blaster misses by at least fifteen feet. But, Rain will be pleased... she just roasted a pigeon about fifty feet beyond the angel things. Rain's impressed, in her dazed way. Though, she sort of squeakgrunts when she's scooped up and he dives. "Thankyou," She mumbles, though she has the sense to follow over the wall. "..." She stifles a giggle, though. It is kind of funny in a surreal way. But poor Jackie. "Don't worry..." It'll be alright. One way or another. Hearing someone yell for her, she calls back, "I'm okay! He's - umm... well, I'd hate to ruin an intimidating reputation, but-" Pause. "No worries, I'm fine!" She doesn't want Damon to attack Jackie after all. She's trying to concentrate though, her speech slowed. She's trying not to let herself get distracted. And Emmy's exploding winnebago. There's some sympathy. "Um. Do you know some angel people...?" Rain asks quietly, blank eyes on Jackie as she ducks back down. She pauses. "... don't worry, I'll watch out for you," She promises Jackie, moving away and climbing over the wall so she doesn't give his location away. Twin pistols are drawn and lighting is called down at one of the angels. Hey, they're holding a giant chunk of metal. It might not be hugely lethal but it's unpleasant at the least. Jackie is still shaking his head as Rain thanks him and promises to keep him safe. He blinks at her and then watches her hop the wall and run out there. Uh. "Dude..." he says to no one, "the crazy homeless girl just made you out a pussy." Then Rain summons lighting and thunder and pulls guns from her coat. "Okay. So that just happened." he says, his ears ringing as he has unpleasnt flash backs to his own run in with Thor. People are yelling, screaming words of encouragement and anger at everyone else, someone just roasted a pigeon with a laser beam, called down a storm, and melted half the beach with hellfire. "Seriously, from now on, I only work nights." He checks the load on the shotgun again and braces himself for a second, waiting for that moment he knows when the Angel things are all looking at their new attackers and definately not paying attention to him. The Warrior hit by lightning smolders a little but remains on it's feet, it's head swiveling around to stare at Rain, the long halberd in it's hands whistling in a blurring arc before his powerful legs and a great flap of his smoking wings takes him in a low but fast skim over the sand straight at Rain, it's weapon held forward like a lance in a joust. Two others turn their attention to Emmy, one with a pair of scimitars, the other with a great axe with a blade the side of the hood of an Escalade. They instantly split up, one going left, the other right, flanking her in quick darting motions over the sand, their wings lending them faster movement over sand then any land bound being was likely to pull off. The remaining three turn towards Damon, one says, two of them leap at Damon, one shield and broad sword, the other a great two handed monstrocity of a sword held aloft. The remaining of the Warriors continues to scan the beach, > Jackie just stands up from behind the small retaining wall, "Yeah. Fuck that." he states calmly as his shotgun roars and a slug that would punch clean through a car smacks the the Warrior in the throat... and careens off into the sand down the beach with a loud PING! sound. Jackie blinks. "Figures." he states flatly as the Warrior charges Jackie with a roar and a wickedly serrated broadsword. Crap... suddenly distracted from her anger by faulty systems, Emmy just inclines her head and mutters darkly. She sees the creatures start moving, but it doesn't register to her that she's a target yet. ONly when they circle about and start to close in on her... that's when it hits her and she eeks. Yes, from her external speakers, the word, "EEEK!" is heard. As she eeks, she also engages her jump thrusters and makes a valiant effort to evade the incoming attackers... most notably, the SUV-hood sized axe blade. She thinks her new armor is tough, but it's not smart to just stand there and take it. As she leaps though, she tries something tricky, firing a five needle burst at the ground where she just was... or rather firing -as- she thrusts away, hoping they'll detonate just as the angel thingees get close enough. Sometimes, when she tries to think it through, nothing works, but there are times when her reflexes work far better -without- trying to think it through. Thing is, even leaping, she takes a couple glancing blows from the weapons. They scrape and do some damage to the torso of said armor, but it doesn't penetrate... yet. "Hah! It held!" she announces before she overcompensates and slams her back into the barrier Jackie dove behind. She's upside down now, her legs in the air and flailing... but KABOOM! Exploding magic needles! Even if he wasn't able to understand them Damon definitely knows what it means when three... things, are charging at him with ancient weaponry and it sends a surge of fear, and anger, and within his chest, deep in his center the darkness there twists and surges, trying to amplify those emotions, it wants out so badly it's been to long since it was allowed free reign! Damon however, is having none of it. He traces a quick pair of runes in the air while speaking in the old languages of darkness, the runes actually flaming hellfire burning nothingness but somehow hovering there alive and writhing before a shimmery silver shield and sword appear floating amidst them. Damon reaches out and grabs both of the magical constructs, best he could do on short notice and outnumbered like this a shield is /far/ better an option than a second weapon. Of course Damon did notice the lightning but he isn't that surprised by it, having had a long conversation with Rain before the 'work related issue' isn't as surprising as the 'angels' ability to shrug off the lightning. "No good deed goes unpunished Damon. Oh well, I'll pay that price gladly." Yes, he's talking to himself. "We're outnumbered! We need to circle up against whatever these things are!" He calls out towards the others as he moves over towards Rain, since, that's the way he was heading originally anyways. As the darkness within him twists Damon still listens to it, it doesn't want to die anymore than he does and so when it says to duck, he ducks and rolls. When it says to swing, he swings. The translation itself however slows his reflexes down which only makes the demon within mock Damon more. ~~I'd already have them all dead. Let me out and let me kill them for you.~~ The voice is insidious and Damon grits his teeth even as he swings with summoned sword to try and keep them away, shield barely holding as it blocks swings. Cracks starting to show. "These things... are really starting to piss me off..." Three on one though, Damon is being driven backwards. It wasn't intended as an insult to Jackie. Rain just cares and frankly, she has no idea what's going on besides the fact that angels and Russians really don't seem to be a good mix today. "Ugh, first they try to smother me and then the soul sucking, now it's regular stabbings." She's clearly not a fan of these folks. Rain's brave - in a way. More that her sense of adventure tends to override her common sense. Either way, the fight is on and - holymother of moses, her ONE weakness: STABBINGS. Okay, so there's bullets, stairs, smothering, fire - one might be more a gross underestimate of several magnitudes when you think about it. Time to draw on magic again, though - she dives like a person on a twenty dollar bill atop a pile of free chocolate on the sidewalk out of the way. It looks almost comical really. And he just manages to tear the back of one of her pant legs. "My pants! Why is it always in the pants?" Worst. Angels. EVER. Hff. She tries a slightly faster approach. She doesn't have time to duck and bob, though a weak smile is flashed towards Damon. She would say hi, but she's apparently shifting from using her guns as well, regular guns, to a more magical approach. Cliche, eat your heart out - though, thank the gods she's not wielding a 7ft sword while wearing an ensemble that would have Victoria revealing her secrets. Apparently she can channel magic through the guns as well, if she needs something slightly faster and less powerful. Hooray! The Warriors work as a perfect team. Not because they are that familiar with one another, but because they are the same thing, just given life from the same source. When one is striking another is blocking, when one advances the other flanks, there is no respite, no moment to think or plan when faced by a pair of the Warriors, no time to strategize or argue. They're faster then an ordinary person, stronger, their weapons sharper, harder, their determination unwavering. This is what it is to fight against hive minded zealots. Weapons flash and the Warriors fight in relative silence, no shouts, no calls to battle or glory, really it's rather creepy. Robo-Emmy alone makes more noise then the war party has combined, but that might be due to the statistically unlikely number of explosions that are a direct result of her presence on the beach. That is, all except for the one that charges Jackie, it's wicked sword swirving in complex patterns that cut the air with an audible sound while it strings it's hatred together in words spoken with a beautiful voice, it spits the last words as Jackie leaps backwards away from the blade that slices at him, a grimace crossing his face as the shotgun is sheared neatly in half, along with his tie, his suit coat, his winter coat, and a half inch deep cut that sliced through Jackie's chest from one shoulder to his ribs on the other side. He grunts and falls back, rolling to his knees, one hand pressed against the ground. "Wait. What did you say?" he asks, his eye suddenly snapping up to stare at the warrior. Slowly his lips part in a predatory smile, a wicked evil thing. "You really shouldn't have said that." something in his tone gives the Warrior pause... Damon is overwhelmed. It's really that simple. One on one he could hold his own against one of these things and /maybe/ win, but it'd take some luck and strategy to do it. With three of them all attacking as a unit well... he's simply outmatched. It's not that they're stronger or faster than he is, they're not, it's just sheer numbers and there's only one thing he has that can even the odds. As they come in again Damon moves to block, parry, and sidestep except that he lets the impacts of their swords carry carry his shield and sword away. Both constructs dissappear into the ether, their magic spent as Damon turns to grab an outstretched arm and as expected, the shield bearing one is there. Hellfire flares into being around his hands and with a savage yell Damon drives his fists into the shield, and through it, slamming into the 'Angel's upper body. Even as it staggers backwards Damon grabs hold and then he twists, spins, and throws the angel bodily at another with nothing but pure brutality and strength powering it. Of course the jet of hellfire that follows makes his point readily enough as he unleashes a flamethrower like burn on the two 'angels'. "Run. Now. And I'll /LET/ you live." Damon growls out through clenched teeth, lips pulled back in a snarl. "I was saving lives and you attack /me/!" Yeah, he's annoyed. To put it mildly. The explosion of her little darts is more potent within its limited blast radius than most frag grenades. It's also eldritch in origin, so two tattered Angelus creatures come charging out of the area as the smoke (and sand) clears. Emmy mutters, "Oh for the love of... you guys suck!" And she is scrambling to grab something in a concealed compartment on her right leg. Being upside down with her legs flailing in the air doesn't help at all, but she grabs a small silver cylinder and points it towards the charging creatures. The one with the axe raises its weapon, planning to bring it down on Emmy's inert form when ... well, there is a distinctive sound. *Snap-Hiss* followed by *Vwooom!* And a glowing blue-white meter long ... stick... of energy slices cleanly through the blade of the axe and comes back around to cut into the creature's body, "Hah! Suck lightsaber!" cries Emmy as the second slams its weapon into her armor, making her grunt as she topples over, dragging the saber blade further along until the axe-wielder is literally in two pieces... "Ow..." she mutters from -just- on the other side of the barricade from Rain and Jackie. Holy noodles. Well, more like unholy dudes and a light saber. Rain's eyes widen as Damon's going hellfire on everything. She's torn on who to assist. Jackie's getting cut up like a first grade art project, there's light saber lady (kinda fly for a Jedi?) and Damon's more on fire than her chemistry course. Harvey is quickly cursing in his own language, though anyone who understands demonic is just getting a stream of profanities from under Rain's hat. "Ah hey..." Where'd her angel go? She looks left. She looks right. She looks u-- oh snap. There it is. The angel is bringin' it. No z-snap, just a really pointy representation of - "... I think I liked boob smothering angel better, no offense..." She frets. She's hardly a slouch in the magic department when you think about it - she combines her weaponry with magic, there's no chanting or glowing. But darnit. She feels a bit out of her league right now. She's so concerned about those around her, she doesn't quite notice the angel charging at her, halberd preparing to install several structurally superfluous holes in her structure. Actually, she ends up moving to the side, worried about the trio around her and the angel ends up smacking into the wall. "Hey, are you-" WHUMP. While he's reeling, and it is a bit hilarious because Rain is completely unaware until she realizes "There was a guy trying to kill me just a -" Second ago. She turns around slowly. "Oh. That'd be him." One of the Warriors uses her wings to stabalize herself as she's hurled, lessoning the impact she has on her sister. It does not however save either of them from the flame. The one with spread wings catches fire instantly and her scream is a high pitched angelic song note that shatters the glass within a hundred yards of her before it's cut short in a gurgle and a rush of flames. The second manages to survive, mostly protected by the now charred remains of her sister, though a single arm appears to have withered away in the fire and simply cracks free and falls like charcoal to the sandy beach. The Warrior doesn't seem to notice, her glowing eyes narrow into dangerous slits and with a flick of her wrist another weapon appears in her hand, a long chained flail, it's spiked head swings with the slow ponderous weight of something way heavier then it should be. She charges back in against Damon, headless of the damage caused by his fire. Zealots, they don't fear death, especially when they aren't even people. she singsongs at him as she charges, flail whirling. Emmy is nearly as successful, though the two toppling halves of the Warrior don't stop moving once they fall away. The top half reaches up with a clawed hand to grip at the armor's nearest limb, trying to tangle Emmy up even as it's companion flails at her with it's weapon. These things are hard to kill dammit! Hell, it doesn't even bleed, just sort of shines out a golden white light from where it's body was cut in half. That's just not right. Jackie's grin remains in place as one of the Warriors goes up in smoke, another is cut in half, and the remaining ones are wounded to a man. Only Jackie's remains whole. "Yeah, you remember that bit about the Darkness inside me?" Jackie charges in quickly, his feet kicking up a bit of sand in an arc. The Warrior's sword whistles high then low, but Jackie ducks then lifts his legs as if expecting the manuver, the blade whistling just over his head then returning just beneath the soles of his custom Italian loafers. "You shouldn't have said that." And then Jackie's on the Warrior. Literally. He reaches out and grips the Warrior's helmed head and kisses him. Hard. Full on the mouth. ... ... ... No, seriously, it lasts that long. The pair are still, immobile, and then suddenly the Warrior in Jackie's hand just... explodes. Bits and fragments of what was one the Angelus Warrior splatter about, the tendrils of something black and oily, Dark and living, with serrated edges and teeth and mouths in places no thing should have either, writhe through the air for a breath before disintegrating into ashes and blowing away on the wind. Jackie's eyes blaze with a golden light that matches that of any of the Warriors and he turns his gaze on the one that just missed it's attack on Rain, his eyes narrowing as his human tongue flicks over the suddenly needle like teeth that hide behind the shadows of his otherwise human lips, The Darkness says with a slithering greasy sound that feels to all that hear it like a stain upon their very soul. The Warrior that was fighting Rain takes a step back in sudden fear and horror. Zealots are Zealots, but while they may not fear death there is something these Zealots do fear. The Darkness. All of the fighting instantly comes to a stop as the Warriors, as a unit, freeze in place. Damon didn't just see that, which is good, because that would have totally ruined his breakfast. Seriously. As it is he's still brawling with wannabe angels, whatever they are. "I have a choice... free will, something you clearly don't have. Soldiers with no sense of right and wrong, don't care about life or death... you're not human... and I will defend myself. So come to papa." Now that they're down to two, and one is wounded, Damon is having an easier time of it. It's not that they're slower or anything, or any less dangerous. It's just that he has two hands shooting hellfire, and two targets. Simple mathematics. It's not quite so easy in practice however. As angels fly in Damon is throwing hellfire in fiery balls and flaming jets, blocking weapon strikes with his burning hands and melting weaponry. Punches are thrown, kicks are landed. He ends up in the sand a few times on his back and narrowly getting away before being skewered but in the end... By the time it's over Damon is bleeding from a dozen wounds, his leather jacket is /ruined/ and he's sucking in breaths as he stands slouched with ashes falling around him, just trying to regain his sense of self, his center, struggling against the demon half that wants out so badly ~~I'll teach them wannabe Gabriels the meaning of pain!~~ the voice rages inside and Damon, he just stands there, regaining his focus, gathering his wits and willpower to keep the inner demon where it belongs, out of the light of day. Not that the light of day bothers it, hardly, more camera face time in the light of day... Claws... on ankle. What the... "Hey! You're dead!" calls Emmy as the top have reaches for her foot. She shakes her head and does something monumentally stupid. It's so stupid that it actually works. She fires that jump jet in the foot being grabbed by the angelus thingamagoober. "I thought you angel things were the good guyyyyyyyyyys!" she cries out as she flips up and over the embankment. This takes her out of the arc of the weapon of the other one and she lands on her butt, facing them but now on the same side as Jackie and Rain. "Um, wow, kiss of death." mutters Emmy as her visor's magical sensors pick up the energy there. "Glad I'm not dating that guy, though he is kinda cute, when he's not bleeding and sucking the soul out of... oh right angel thingees!" she announces as she turns off the saber and aims both hands towards the creatures and starts firing full auto with those explosive needles. Twenty or thirty needles spray into the one that's -not- cut in half, and she stops, the thing crowing in pain before she stands up and says, "Oh, just blow." and then she pumps a fist victoriously as every one of those needles explodes... it's a limited blast radius, but angel goop is going to coat folks nearby. He kissed a guy and liked- well, no he blew the dude up. Rain totally sees that. Her eyes go wide as dinner plates. "Well. That's going in the 'dark secrets never to see the light of day again file'." Yeah. Rain's at least good at keeping secrets. But it's still surreal and human brains have an unfortunate way of playing in slo mo said surreal moments. It's not so much that a dude kissed a dude - Rain's upbringing pretty much emphasizes 'do what thou wilt', it's more the FREAKING EXPLODED PART. That's definitely not normal. She doesn't even notice her jaw dropped. Fortunately, she closes it after a moment. And she drops it. Says nothing. Instead, she's watching the angel who was trying to make a Rain on a Stick out of her. Well, it'd be Winter on a Stick for those who know her real name. -Her- angel will probably flee, and Rain doesn't stop him. Then comes angel goop. She wipes some off her cheek. For once, though, she seems a bit more serious, trying to figure out who's injured and who isn't. Actually, with her luck, her angel probably ends up colliding with something or later getting squished for his colossal failures. She'll at least check in on the others, despite her Dire Introversion. Jackie stares hard at Rain's Warrior, his gaze unblinking, focused. When the Warrior makes no move, Jackie grins again, human teeth, human mouth, inhuman expression. "Run." he says, the word barely more then a whisper, but less then a growl. Like a pulled trigger it has the desired effects, the Warrior's scatter as one each in different directions but all of them some variation on 'up'. One of the Warriors hovers in the air and stares down at Jackie, Jackie stares up at the Warrior, his lips quirked in a small arrogant smile, "The Light believes it is the fastest thing in all the universe, but no matter how far or how quickly it runs, it will always find The Darkness got there first. So run. Fast. And pray that the sun never sets again." The Warriors, uncertain of how to respond turn to the sky and do as they're told, figuratively speaking. They flee. Jackie then lowers his gaze to Damon, Emmy, Rain, and he sighs, letting the breath out slowly. "Cutie, you got hella good timing. Remind me I owe you one later, maybe get you some new toys or something in thanks." he winks at Rain before sticking his hands in his pockets and stroling away, blood still leaking from his chest. One of his hands comes free of the pockets with a cell, "Hey Butcher? Yeah, it's Jackie. I think a trailer park exploded on the beach and the Beamer I stole to get to the beach has a flaming tire in the windshield. You mind picking me up? I gotta get a new coat. Yes again. Shut up. And bring your needle, I could use some stiches..." Damon finally regains himself, stuffing the demon half of his soul into the darkest pits of himself and he lets out a slow breath of air. Not, that he needs to breathe mind you, it's just very calming sometimes to gain ones focus. Unfortunately, this gave Jackie enough time to get away, Damon would probably have gone to stop him after that shotgun trick, and those angels, yeah what was up with that?! As it is Damon looks for Rain and starts to head in her direction, "You alright?" He asks, concern touching his voice, not even minding his own wounds in making sure that she's ok. Not quite a bloody mess, but close, and he bleeds red like any other human does. Deep breath. Rain looks relieved as they leave. "Thank you, too. I can dent them but..." Jackie's words and wink make her turn at least 7 shades of red. She can't not smile though. "Oh. Um. Thank you," She rubs the back of her head. "No worries." But she still seems appreciative. Regardless, she frowns a bit. "Um. Do you need--" She seems concerned. But she also recalls that he seemed to resist magic. "Well, at least ice it and clean it, alright? Then again, you probably don't have to worry about that... Be well, and I hope your day gets better." She considers it. And then there's Damon. She looks over. "Yup. Natural selection is frustrated yet another day." Really. Kid should've been dog meat by now. "... um, you're pretty hurt. We should get you out of here before the cops. I can at least take care of your wounds." With that, she'll help who asks for it before wandering off. She seems reluctant to deal with the cops, after all. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs